Those Eyes
by LycoX
Summary: Lisa 'Golden Glider' Snart is in for one heck of a surprise after she accepts the invitation to a live concert!


**Those Eyes**

 **Disclaimer: Okay, so I came up with this awhile back thanks to some inspiration from Carlos Valdes' The Los song 'Open Your Eyes' but never got around to doing until now. Will be some GoldenVibe goodness in this as its been too damn long since I've written for them.**

* * *

Lisa was honestly surprised to have gotten a ticket to the live concert that Dante Roman, older brother of the one and only Cisco Ramon, was holding in Central City later that night. As she honestly doubted Dante himself would have sent it to her considering a certain kidnapping situation some time ago involving him and Cisco. Cisco… A wonderfully cute guy with a great brain who often filled her thoughts. And what lovely thoughts they were too! Thoughts she'd probably never get to make reality considering the fact she and Cisco essentially lived in two different worlds. Even if he did seem to like her like she did him despite her claim of seeing him as a really good friend. As honestly, she'd rather they'd be more then just good friends and perhaps they might be if things were different. But hey, who knows, maybe she'd see her adorable Engineer at his brother's show as anything was possible despite the fact the two brothers hadn't always gotten along. And once she was all dressed up in a killer gold colored dress that would easily catch the attention of any man or woman, she was off to the show.

Her hair falling down her shoulders on both sides while yet again hoping that her Engineer would be at the show and see her in the dress she has on for his brother's big event. Of course it would be helpful if a certain Doctor Snow wasn't around as Lisa knew that the girl didn't approve of certain things between her and Cisco. Which, Lisa supposed, showed what a good and caring friend the Doctor was to her Cisco. Which she kind of felt a tad jealous over as she wouldn't mind having a true friend like that in her corner despite what she does for a living. And after the lovely Lisa arrived and the show got underway, the Rogue had to admit that Dante Ramon put on a damn good show with his musical talents. Especially when they combined with other acts he had invited to play with him for the event. The lack of her Cisco however had displeased her and not even the attention she was gaining from a few boys and girls was doing much for her due to how she was feeling. And then came the final act of the night as Dante stepped up to the front of the stage and began to talk.

"I want to thank you all for coming out tonight as it has been truly wonderful to play for all of you." Loud cheers came the man's way and he smiled happily at that.

"Thank you, thank you. You're all too kind. Now… I've been saving this final act for you guys all night as I felt it was appropriate this would be the last one of the night. So Francisco, my little brother, come on out!"

Lisa's eyes went wide and she swore her heart practically stopped as the man of her thoughts came on to the stage in dark jeans, blue sneakers, a leather jacket, and a white t-shirt under it. That hair of his looking absolutely fantastic and good God did she want to run her hands through it as he looked absolutely yummy to the girl! Loud cheers were heard all around her as long time fans of Dante's remembered some of the earlier days when he and his brother did music together as 'Los Ramons' before their long standing issues broke them up. The two brothers shared a happy hug, causing the cheering to grow even louder. And once Dante gave the mic to his brother, Cisco began to speak. "I… Wow. This is, this is truly amazing to see right now with all of you here. Now some of you know its been a long time since Dante and I did music together but after some recent fence mending, I think its safe to say that's gonna change!"

The two brothers fist bumped one another as the crowd got even happier about that bit of news! "I was honestly shocked when my brother asked me to do this show with him, but after some thinking on it, I realized, 'Hey, why not? I kinda miss that actually.' And because of that, we sat down and wrote a new song together. Even if he was kinda skeptical about it but like a good older brother, he thankfully supported it after he saw how much it meant to me." Continued Cisco with a grateful look and smile towards his brother.

Who smiled back and clapped him on the shoulder. He even leaned in so he could speak on the mic. "Plus, it helps I owe it to him after ruining his chances with a girl way back in the day in high school!"

Laughter and a few boos could be heard while a still stunned Lisa wondered just who this girl was! "Yeah, yeah, he definitely does." Chuckled Cisco.

"This song we made together, is a little somethin' I like to call 'In Those Eyes' and is for a very special someone that I have on good authority is out in this crowd tonight! My 'Dorado Amor'!"

A gasp escaped Lisa as there was no way he was talking about anyone but her. "Now, you ready for this, big bro?"

"I am, little brother."

Cheers went up in the air as the band the brothers had long ago formed as 'Los Ramons' began to play. Cisco began with a soft and slow voice that immediately started to make many go wild, including Lisa herself. And what she didn't know is that her Engineer was even looking right at her thanks to someone letting him know where she was in the crowd. And as the song went on, his brother began to play on the Piano and Cisco would even join him in playing it while singing less slowly but so damned magnificently. To Lisa's immense surprise however, she suddenly found herself being escorted up to the stage and it made her nervous as Hell. Especially as she came to realize the song wasn't just for her, but about her! Something Lenny would have scoffed and rolled his eyes at for sure if he was in attendance! Once on stage, Cisco began to walk towards her and it was all she could do to keep from running to him or falling her to knees. "Its in those eyes that I see such a wonderful chance! So I've gotta know, will you be my forever Dorado Amor!?" Came the final lyrics of the song.

A song Caitlin and even Joe to an extent had been against for certain reasons but when they realized how much this meant to him, they gave him a mild form of cautious support. Hoping that this wouldn't end him with being hurt. Barry, surprisingly enough, had even helped out with the lyrics since the guy was such a romantic at heart. Of course, only he and Dante knew about this! All was quiet in the crowd as they waited with bated breath to see what this girl would say. Some even feeling jealous as they wouldn't have minded such attention from Cisco Ramon themselves! "SAY YES!" Came the sudden scream from a random member of the crowd.

Causing laughter to erupt as Lisa let out a watery chuckle while smiling widely at him. Taking the mic offered to her by a staff member, she looked her Engineer in the eyes and spoke loud and clear with happiness to be easily heard in her voice. "Yes! Yes, my Engineer! YES!"

And for him? She'd give up her life of crime as he had come to mean a lot to her in the short time she had come to know and fall for him. Lisa knew her brother wouldn't be happy about it but this is what she wanted and if he really and truly cared about her and her happiness, he wouldn't try and ruin it. Her answer got one hell of a cheer from the crowd as her man let loose with one of the biggest, most wonderful smiles she'd ever seen from him. And soon, the two embraced and kissed deeply, causing the cheering to be even louder. "GO LITTLE BROTHER!" Called out a happily clapping Dante with a big smile on his face.

Glad this had definitely worked out for his little brother and hoped that perhaps he too would find his own special love one day in the hopefully near future. And while a great deal were happy about the new change in events, especially Lisa and Cisco, a certain Leonard 'Captain Cold' Snart wouldn't be as happy. Granted, the fact he found out about the whole thing roughly a month later would be one of the many reasons he wasn't too happy about the whole thing where his baby sister and Ramon was concerned!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope those who read this will have enjoyed! I've** **got another (more humor filled however) GoldenVibe idea in mind that I'm gonna try and get out soon. And it involves a certain Earth-2 fella too! R and R!**


End file.
